It Started With a Chat
by animaniac-aizel012
Summary: What would you do if your brother is being too overprotective? Chat with some random guy, of course; but he's not just some random guy. He's your one and only love. But what if your sadistic twin likes him too?
1. Prolouge

Aizel: Yay! I have a new story.

Sapphire: Oh really? What's this about now? Witches, dragons, mafia?

Aizel: Nope. My new story is ………normal.

Sapphire: So it is about the mafia.

Aizel: I didn't mean about that normal. I mean normal. Like having school, hanging out with friends, spending time with your relatives.

Sapphire: …

Aizel: That's right. There isn't gonna be magic, dying will flames, or the mafia in my story. Plus, Tsuna is going to be a girl; _she_ is going to have a twin sister, and she's also gonna have an overprotective older brother. That's not all. There's gonna be action ( if I feel like writing some ), angst, romance, and most of all drama.

Sapphire: … You're going to write those?

Aizel: Uh-huh.

Sapphire: Then I have nothing to worry about. This fic is so going to be way boring.

Sapphire: Whatever.

Aizel: Minna-san please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Aizel doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor does she own any of its characters.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Namimori Park

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was a nice afternoon in the park. Everyone was enjoying their last summer by having a picnic, going roller skating, and many more; but not all people were happy. A little brunette was sitting alone on the bench. The sun was setting down and everyone but her started to leave. Apparently, she was playing by herself, when she tripped on a rock and started crying. No one tried to calm her down. She thought no one but her family cared for her. That is, until a raven haired boy came to her. The boy was at least a year older than him. She looked up with tears still in her eyes.

" Um… " the brunette tried to speak.

" What a weak girl; Crying over such a small bruise. " he glared at her which made the other shudder in fear. He noticed this and sighed. " Here. I'll heal it for you. "

" B-But… " before she could even finish, the other pulled a bandage, with a cute design of a lion on it, from his pocket.

" Shut up and hold still. " he kneeled and grabbed her arm which made her wince in pain; and at the same time made her blush furiously. After the boy put the bandage on her arm he stood up and looked at her in the eye. " Go home before you get more hurt than you already are. "

" H- Hai. Thank you so much. " she bowed at him before he left. The brunette blushed. She couldn't believe what just happened. Someone cared for her after all.

" Tsunako. Where are you? " a girl with a ponytail said.

" Tsumi. I'm over here. "

" Where were you? Kaa-san and aniki were really worried; mostly aniki. "

" Sorry. I was a little distracted. "

" Well, come on. Let's go home. " she dragged her twin. Tsunako still couldn't forget about the boy who comforted her; but unfortunately she didn't get to ask his name. Will she be able to see him again? Only fate can tell.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Years later

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

" ANIKI!!! " shouted the very frustrated girl.

" Yes, Tsunako. " a 16 year old blue violet haired boy looked at his fuming sister.

" Why didn't you wake me up? "

" Sorry. It wasn't my turn to wake you up. " he smiled before he ate more of his breakfast.

" Tsumi. Why didn't _you_ wake me up? "

" I did; 20 times actually. It's a new record. " Tsumi chuckled a bit.

" I can't believe I'm gonna be late for school. Tsumi and I are already a second year students while aniki is a senior. " Tsunako suddenly realizes something. " Hey, why aren't you guys ready yet? "

" Oh Tsu- kun. It's still 8:00. School won't start until 9:00. " Nana smiled and pointed at the wall clock before she returned to her usual housework.

" What? Then that means… "

" YOU GOT TRICKED!!! " Tsumi and Mukuro both exclaimed.

" Why would you do that? " Tsunako pouted.

" It was actually Tsumi's idea. I joined in because it was fun. "

" Yep. Since we always have to wake you up, I wanted you to wake yourself up. But so things could be more interesting, I set your clock 2 hours later. " Tsumi laughed.

" I hate you guys. "

" We love you too. " Mukuro answered.

" Hmm? So do you still miss him? " Tsumi asked.

" Who? "

" You know, you're one true love. " she smirked.

" W- Who told you that? " Tsunako blushed.

" You, of course. You always sleep talk in the middle of the night. What's his name? "

" I don't know. I didn't get to ask him. " she looked at the ground in shame.

" Don't worry. If I ever find that guy, I'm gonna have a nice long chat with him. " he smiled.

" Oh no. Here comes that smile again. " Tsumi rolled her eyes.

" A- Aniki. Why do you always have to fight every guy you see with me; and why not Tsumi? "

" Oh Tsunako. You know I don't have any interest in boys. They're gross, well, except for tou-san, aniki and Yamamoto. "

" That's so unfair. Aniki hates guys near me.

" That's not true. I approve Gokudera and Yamamoto. I also approve tou-san."

" First of all, of course you approve dad. He raised us. Second, Gokudera- chan and Yamamoto have been our friends ever since we were kids; besides Gokudera- chan's a girl. They don't count. "

" I just wanted you to be safe. That's all. " Mukuro patted her shoulder. " Just because I'm adopted, doesn't mean I don't have to be part of the family. "

" Sorry…. Oh no. Look at the time. We really are gonna be late for school. " Tsunako said when she noticed it was already 10 minutes before 9:00. "

" Let's go then. " he said before they sprinted out their door.

* * *

Aizel: This is still the prologue minna- san. Sorry it's short.

Sapphire: A prologue? Then that means I have to appear in every dumb chapter you make.

Aizel: Correct. And if I'm right, this fic' gonna have at least 20 chapters or more.

Sapphire: I hate my job.

Aizel: See you in the next chapter minna-san. Please read and review.


	2. Boy Troubles

Aizel: I'm back minna- san. Today's chapter is gonna be great.

Sapphire: Who the hell cares? It's just a dumb fic that's gonna have even dumber chapters.

Aizel: How many times do I have to tell you; this fic and/or its chapters are not dumb. I love what I do, so don't mess with me.

Sapphire: Wow. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Aizel: No I didn't. You just really piss me off, that's all. Alright minna-san, today's chapter will be about school. Tsunako and Tsumi only have four friends in school since Mukuro is really overprotective of his cute sisters. Hibari's … umm.. presence will also be here. So all in all it'll be normal… mostly.

Sapphire: Why mostly?

Aizel: You were actually listening?

Sapphire: I had no choice. You tied my hands so I could be forced to hear your ramblings.

Aizel: It's not all normal because Tsunako's gonna be using C Messenger.

Sapphire: Don't you mean, Y Messenger? As in Yahoo Messenger??

Aizel: No. It's C; as in _Ciaossu_ Messenger.

Sapphire: Oh.

Aizel: Happy reading minna- san.

" Talking "

' Thoughts '

**Ciaossu Messenger **

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Namimori- chuu_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When the trio reached school, they were on time. Tsunako was happy they didn't have to face the prefect. Otherwise, they'll be beaten up. Well Tsunako will be the only one beaten since her sister and brother know how to fight. When they went to their respective classroom, they were greeted by their overprotective friend.

" HIME- SAN!! MISTRESS!! "

" Ohayou minna. " said the happy go lucky baseball loving boy.

" Good morning Gokudera- chan; Yamamoto. " the twin brunettes both said.

" Which one of you girls is Tsunako, again? "

" You should already know that about now. I have a heart shaped birthmark in the back of my neck and Tsumi has a star shaped one. "

" Sorry. I keep forgetting. "

" Idiot. "

" Gokudera- chan, please don't be rude

" Please forgive me Hime- san; Mistress. I couldn't walk with you this morning. I had to accompany the baseball idiot to his morning practice. "

" Aww. Young love. "

" Forgive me Mistress but there is no friggin way I'm in love with that idiot. " Gokudera half shouted as he pointed at the slightly blushing Yamamoto.

" It's alright. We understand; and you don't have to call us that. "

" It's inappropriate. I swore the day you rescued me from jumping the 10 storey building years ago that I will protect you from harm. "

" Why did you try to jump that day? " Yamamoto asked.

" No way in hell am I telling you, baseball idiot. " Gokudera glared.

" Let's get back to our seats. The teacher's coming. " Tsumi said when she heard footsteps coming closer.

The day went well for all five of them. They ate lunch on the rooftop like they always do. They slept through the whole lecture in science class. But that ended when all their classes were finished for the day.

" Hey Tsunako-chan, did you copy the notes needed from History? " one of his _guy_ classmates asked.

" Yeah. "

" Mind if I copy it? "

" No problem. " When she was about to lend her notes, she noticed the other trembling.

" O- On second t- thought, I think I'll ask Hana. Bye. " he left hurriedly.

" Huh? What was that about? " when she turned around she saw Mukuro still glaring at the boy who talked to his cute sister. " Aniki?! "

" Hi Tsunako. Ready to go home yet? " Mukuro smiled.

" I can't believe you did that again. "

" Tsunako I ju— "

" just wanted you to be safe. I was safe. That guy just wanted to copy my notes from History. He didn't mean any harm. I just wanted some guy friends. "

" But— "

" YAMAMOTO DOESN'T COUNT!!! " she screamed before she ran off teary-eyed. Mukuro stood there shocked at what her sister did.

" Aniki, what happened? I heard Tsunako scream. " she said. Tsumi wondered. What could have made Tsunako angry like that? Her sister was never mad at her brother… Except for one thing. " Wait a minute. It's the boy thing, isn't it? "

Mukuro nodded slowly.

" Seriously, why are you so overprotective? "

" … "

" Forget it. Tsunako can only forgive you if you do something about it. " Mukuro looked at her straight in the eye hoping that her sister's plan wouldn't be… embarrassing. " Don't worry. It's easy. I'll even help you with it. "

" Really? "

" Trust me. This plan's flawless. " she smirked.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Sawada Residence_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tsuna was in her room. She was crying her eyes out on her bed. She was still mad and at the same time ashamed at what had happened between her and her brother. Why couldn't be his aniki be normal for once. He was so unfair. But the reason he did that was because he cared. He didn't mean to hurt her. She was guilty for screaming at her brother. She couldn't help it. It just came out. She was about to cry again when she heard someone knocking at her door.

" Who's there? "

" Don't worry, it's your twin. " she entered. " How long have you been crying? "

" … 4 hours. "

" That's it. You need something to take that boy thing out of your mind. " she dragged Tsunako to Tsunako's personal computer.

" What are you doing? "

" What do you think I'm doing? I'm making you an account so you can chat with anyone you like. " she said. " Here. I already made you your username. "

" _Tunagirl27_? Why— "

" Oh come on; you have to admit, part of your name does sound like a fish. "

" How about you? What's your username? "

" Please. I told you I'm not interested in those kinds of things. Have fun. " she smiled at her twin before she left the room.

' Well, I guess I don't have any other choice. ' she sighed. ' But who would chat with me? Aniki scared them all away. ' When she was about to log out, a name appeared on the screen.

' _Cloud18_? ' Tsunako shrugged it off and added that person on her friend list. She decided to talk to the guy or girl and get on with it.

**Tunagirl27: Um… Hello?**

**Cloud18: Hey.**

**Tunagirl27: How did you know my username? I just made it a few minutes ago.**

**Cloud18: I found a paper with your username and the time I should chat with you.**

**Tunagirl27: Wait. Where did you find the paper?**

**Cloud18: I saw it stuck between one of the mirrors in the men's room. How did you put that there? **

**Tunagirl27: WHAT?! I didn't do it.**

**Cloud18: Hmm? Then who?**

**Tunagirl27: … It must've been my older brother. I got mad at him because he was being too overprotective.**

**Cloud18: Overprotective?**

**Tunagirl27: Yeah. He doesn't like boys that are near me.**

**Cloud18: Mind telling me what that guy's name is?**

**Tunagirl27: I'm not telling a guy, I just met four minutes ago, my aniki's name. Besides you'll just get beaten up by him.**

**Cloud18: Oh really?**

**Tunagirl27: It's true. He'll really beat you up.**

**Cloud18: I think that's impossible.**

**Tunagirl27: Who are you? And what makes you think that?**

………**..**

**Tunagirl27: Um hello, you still there?**

**Cloud18: Yes.**

**Tunagirl27: Why aren't you answering my questions?**

**Cloud18: They're stupid questions.**

**Tunagirl27: They are not stupid. I have the right to know who you are.**

**Cloud18: Listen. I can't tell you my name because I barely know you.**

**Tunagirl27: Wow. I guess that is pretty stupid; but how about my second question?**

**Cloud18: …**

**Tunagirl27: You're being stubborn again X(**

**Cloud18: And you're being clueless.**

**Tunagirl27: Hmph. Since I don't know who you are, I'll just have to guess.**

**Cloud18: How are you going to do that?**

**Tunagirl27: How old are you?**

**Cloud18: Old enough to be in school.**

**Tunagirl27: Teacher or student?**

**Cloud18: What?**

**Tunagirl27: Come on. You found the paper in school. It means you could be either a teacher or a student.**

**Cloud18: Fine. A student.**

**Tunagirl27: Prove it.**

**Cloud18: Huh?**

**Tunagirl27: How do I know you're telling the truth?**

**Cloud18: If I was a teacher, why would I waste my time chatting with one of my students?**

**Tunagirl27: Good point. You must be a student then.**

**Cloud18: Way to go pointing out the obvious, Ms. Naive.**

**Tunagirl27: Next question, what year are you in?**

**Cloud18: Are you some kind of talk show host or something?**

**Tunagirl27: No. Answer the question.**

**Cloud18: … Senior.**

**Tunagirl27: Hmm. I'll stop here for now. You might get bored from my questions.**

**Cloud18: Already am.**

**Tunagirl27: TT A TT Meanie.**

**Cloud18: Now it's my turn. What year are you in?**

**Tunagirl27: You're not gonna ask me, if I'm a teacher?**

**Cloud18: No need. You being clueless and having stupid questions proves that you're a student.**

**Tunagirl27: So what you're saying is that you're also clueless, am I right?**

**Cloud18: Answer my question.**

**Tunagirl27: Alright alright. I'm a junior.**

**Cloud18: …**

**Tunagirl27: No more? You're a quiet person.**

**Cloud18: And you're a chatterbox.**

**Tunagirl27: You're such a sadist too.**

**Cloud18: One of my best qualities.**

**Tunagirl27: Do you have any hobbies?**

**Cloud18: Reading and fighting.**

**Tunagirl27: If you like fighting, then you should go see the school prefect.**

**Cloud18: Good idea.**

**Tunagirl27: I'm kidding. You'll be killed.**

**Cloud18: Fine. How about you?**

**Tunagirl27: I like video games, playing with kids, and helping my family and friends.**

**Cloud18: Lame.**

**Tunagirl27: That's another hobby for you. Insulting People.**

**Cloud18: Hadn't thought of that before.**

**Tunagirl27: … It's already 10:00 pm. I should go to bed. I guess I'll chat with you tomorrow.**

**Cloud18: Okay. Oyasumi nasai**

**Tunagirl27: You too.**

_**Cloud18 signed off.**_

When other signed off, Tsunako logged out and shut down her computer. She heavily sighed. What hell of a day this was. She stood up from her seat and went off to her aniki's room. When she entered she saw her brother sleeping peacefully on his bed. She sat on his bed and started to wake him up; gently of course.

" Aniki, wake up. "

" Nngh. Huh? Tsunako? What are you doing here? "

" Aniki. Is it true? "

" What do you mean? "

" Did you try to set me up with a guy in school? " Mukuro's eyes shot open. What's he going to do? His sister is definitely mad at him. There's nothing he could do now but tell her the truth. He gulped.

" W- Well, you were right about me being overprotective so I thought of a way to make you happy again. But I didn't know you were going to be upset. I'm sorry. "

" Aniki… "

" Y- Yes? "

" Thanks. " With that she left his brother's room to get some sleep. Mukuro was surprised. He didn't think her sister's plan would work. He smiled. He should thank Tsumi tomorrow.

* * *

Aizel: There you have it. Oh and for the people who think chapter 1 was boring and useless please give this a chance. I just made this so I can distract myself from crying. I don't want to be emotional about it. It happened around midnight. I was already asleep; and so was my mother. When my father came home he was drunk. After that they started fighting. There was crying, shouting, banging of doors, and more shouting. I swear, I think I was the only one in my family who heard them. My father kept saying he didn't care about anything anymore. I only pretended to be asleep because I don'y want to be a part of the fight. This always happens to me every two damn friggin years. After they went to sleep I started to cry, which lasted me for almost an hour.

Sapphire: If you have any advice for Aizel please say so because she can't handle any more crying. Everytime she's depressed, her remedy is to hurt herself in any way possible. She hurts herself until she bleeds.

Aizel: Bye for now, minna- san. Please read and review.


End file.
